Spider X
by Ronin-N-Gang
Summary: Crossover with XMen Evo. What will happen when Spiderman, Venom and Carnage get transported to the world of the XMen Evo? Spiderman and Venom have natural webs! Spiderman also has the robotic costume from Spiderman Unlimited...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own Spiderman or The X-Men! They Belong to Stan 'The Man' Lee and the Marvel universe! Don't sue me because I have no money and I'm not making any... Yadda yadda yadda...

Spider X

A Fanfic By Ronin S. Oath

((Somewhere in the streets of New York))

"Come on, dad... You couldn't be us last time!" Carnage shrieked as he made his way past Venom. "What makes you think you can now?"

Venom faces him with a sickening sneer. "Last time wasn't a fair fight!" he yells as he grabs Carnage and flings him into a car.

Carnage jumped back up, running at Venom. "You can't win!"

Spiderman lands on a nearby building and watches for a moment as Carnage gains the upper hand.

"What's the matter, daaaad-- Am I breaking up your train of thought?"

Spiderman sighs, then quickly jumps between the two, forcing Carnage to release Venom.

"Spiderman!" the two symbiotes gasp at the same time.

Spiderman straightens and looks from Carnage to Venom, then quickly back to Carnage. "Ok, I'm all for these father/son moments, but you're destroying the city!"

"Stay out of this, Parker!" Venom growls, pushing past Spiderman in order to get to Carnage.

Spiderman grabs Venom and urges him back. "Sorry, Brock. But I can't do that."

Carnage starts laughing insanely, and both Venom and Spiderman turn weary gazes on him. "Two spiders for the price of one," he gets out before propelling symbiote axes at the two. But as the two doges, Carnage grabs Spiderman and throws him into Venom. "You'll never win!"

Venom stands and pulls Spiderman to his feet saying, "I said stay out of this, web-head!"

"Well, I'm in this now!"

"Parker, watch out!" Venom jumps in front of Spiderman right as Carnage's ax flies through the air. Venom catches the ax and shoves it back at Carnage, but as the ax hits, it returns to Carnage's body.

"That was a close one.. Thanks, Brock."

"Don't thank us, Parker... Think up a plan!"

Spiderman nods, looking back in Carnage's direction. "Keep him busy."

Venom attacks Carnage, leading him away from Spiderman. "Hurry, Parker!"

As the two fight, Spiderman glances around.. His eyes fall on a jug of gas, and he smiles under his mask-

"You'll lose, Venom!" Carnage yells in the background.

"Eddie! Bring him over here!" Spiderman yells, as he throws the jug away.

Venom shoves Carnage into the wall nearest Spiderman, just as Spiderman lights a match and drops it on the ground. Fire quickly spreads, forming a wall between them...

"This isn't over, Spiderman!" Carnage yells as he melts into a water drain.

Spiderman turns to Venom, "Now what happened here, Eddie?"

"Not here," Venom says, jumping to a wall just as a siren sounds in the distance. "Meet us tonight!"

Spiderman jumps to the wall opposite of Venom. "When and where?"

"The Bugle at 7... Carnage is planning something!"

((Shortly after, Peter Parker returns home..))

"Is that you, Peter?" Aunt May calls from the kitchen.

Peter walks over to her, giving her a hug. "Sorry I'm late. Eddie and I had to work late at the Daily Bugle," he lied, sitting down at the table.

Aunt May sits across from him. "Is that the nice young man who came to visit you a few months ago?"

"Umm.." Peter pauses, thinking back to the day Eddie had surprised him by coming to his house. "That's the one."

"You should invite him over for dinner one day, Peter dear."

"Um... I will Aunt May."

Peter stands, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to him room-

"Oh, Peter.. That reminds me, I won't be home for the next few days.. It seems that one of my friends broke her hip and needs someone to stay with her. You can stay with Harry if you like."

"That's alright, Aunt May. I won't mind staying by myself for a while."

((6:50 pm))

Peter steps out of a taxi and walks up to the Daily Bugle. Eddie is sitting on the steps, looking at the sky until he notices Peter. "What's all this about, Eddie?"

Eddie stands, regarding Peter. "Carnage found another portal.."

"What is he trying to do?"

Eddie shrugs, "Not sure... But we think he wants to bring back the synoptic."

"I thought you were all for the synoptic," Peter stated.

"We are," agreed Eddie. "But Coners says the portal is just a proto-type... One small mistake and-"Eddie takes his hand across his neck.

"And you didn't tell me this earlier?!?"

"Not to worry, Parker. Only Coners, and now us, knows how it works."

Peter narrowed his eyes, "And how do you know?"

"Coners showed us," Eddie said as if the answer was there the whole time. "He wanted to make sure we knew how to stop it if it were activated... Carnage thinks it's like the last portal so-"

"Alright, Eddie! I get it! Now lets find Carnage before we find out if your right."

((7:05 pm))

Spiderman and Venom web-swing through the city in search of Carnage. Venom land on a building with Spiderman following- "Wait! We sense him!" Venom crawls down the building and enters through a broken window.

"Oh sure... Now we're breaking and entering!" Spiderman growls. "What else can go wrong?!?" Sighing, Spiderman follows, but once he gets inside, Venom is no where in sight! "Eddie?" Echoes... "Brock? Where are you?" Echoes...

"Parker.." Venom's voice sounds through the empty hall.

"Where are you?"

"Elevator shaft" echoes Venom's haunting voice.

Spiderman ruins to the elevators to find that the door had been ripped from its hinges. Spiderman jumps inside the dark shaft, but still couldn't find Venom. "Which way, Brock?" Echoes...

"Down," Venom calls back. "Then follow the destruction... This may be one of his traps, but we must find him!"

Spiderman travels down until he reaches another opening where the door had been torn from its hinges. Then Spiderman follows what is left of the destroyed halls until he come upon Venom. "Brock!"

"He's here," Venom hisses.

"Where?"

"We're not sure..."

Suddenly Carnage appears behind the two! "Looking for me?"

Spiderman and Venom instantly turn around, both speaking at the same time when they yell, "Carnage!"

Carnage starts to laugh his insane laugh once again, "You're too late! The portal is loading as we speak! It's just a matter of time before we're with the synoptic!" With that said, Carnage jumps on Venom, taking Spiderman down with them.

Suddenly there is an odd humming noise from the next room, and a giant explosion! Then everything goes white...

To Be Continued...

Hope you've all enjoyed the story thus far!

Critics, corrections, death threats and reviews please!


End file.
